cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Menotah
blocs *Sentinel (link) ** GDA ** UPN ** USN *CDT * USN (link) * UPN (link) * TLR (link) * Kaskus (link) bloc *Kitten Defense Force ** The Resistance ** UCR * GDA * Justice League (link) LoA * OBR (link) |forumurl = http://www.menotah.com/ |joinurl = http://www.menotah.com/forums/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/menotah |ircchannel = #menotah |statsdate = 9 April 2012 |totalnations = 41 |totalstrength = 1,177,319 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 28,715 |totalnukes = 304 |aidslots = 64 / 221 |rank = 89 |score = 4.88 }} Menotah is a player created alliance in CN that values truth, honor, peace, and trustworthiness to achieve it's goals and grow ever stronger. The alliance has substantially grown since it's formal creation on July 1, 2009 and was recognized by Planet Bob on said date. The alliance resides within the Black Trade Sphere and was founded by Joey67500. The Menotah Alliance Charter I. Preamble We, the sovereign nations of Menotah, to establish a unified alliance for the nations of the world, ensure honor, form trust, provide mutual defense, increase the economic power of each nation, and to uphold the principles of Honor, Trust and Duty we were hereby established on. Henceforth proclaim we, Menotah, establish a Charter and Constitution. We will maintain order, and spread fun but will be fair and respectful to all. The leadership of Menotah will govern with a fair and just body and will show the effectiveness and ability this alliance was established on. Furthermore, we promise to better Menotah and her membership and increase the standards and basis we were founded upon. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership of Menotah is open to all nations on Planet Bob, as long they meet the following criteria; they are not members of another alliance; they are not at war with a member of an alliance; they do not have some sort of conflicting issue that cannot be worked out. Menotah is a black team alliance and prefers, but does not require, members to switch to the black team upon joining for ease of trade and organization. B. Applications Applications for Membership of Menotah shall be handled by the Minister of Internal Affairs or by the Administrative Powers who can accept or reject applications at their discretion. When a nation intends to apply, it shall fly the Alliance Affiliation of “Menotah Applicant” and are considered applicants until they are approved and when such happens, they are deemed full members. C. Expulsion Any member of Menotah may be expelled by the President or the Premier General for the following reasons, but are not limited to: espionage, attacking a fellow member or ally, membership in another alliance; behavior that harms the Honor and Trust that Menotah is based on. III. Leadership A. The Members of Government (MoG) The MoG shall work as the collective leading body for Menotah. The MoG perform three functions, hereafter called Branches: Judicial, Legislative, and Executive. The Branches are performed by the three levels of government: the Administrative Powers, the Parliament, and the Ministers. Branches further explained in (see Article III. Section B. ) I. Governmental Positions 1. Administrative Powers (AP): The Administrative Powers consist of the President and the Premier General, who preside over the alliance, and their deputies. The AP head the alliance’s government. Their objective is to ensure the security and prosperity of the alliance. The AP has the right to impeach or renovate Ministers and other officials. During wartime, the AP is granted emergency powers, heads the war department, and act as the commanders of the armies, with the Premier General leading war coordination and the President heading the foreign affairs aspects. Each Administrative Power has a specific duty: A. President : Heads the alliance’s foreign affairs and judicial department and serves as the head foreign liaison; implements policies and enforces decisions made by the government; responsible for administrating the forums and the IRC channel. The President is the final say in all foreign affairs and judicial decisions. The President also negotiates peace for the alliance during wartime. This position is not elected and serves for life. B. Premier General : Heads the alliance’s internal and military affairs and deals with many day-to-day matters. The Premier General ensures that the membership’s needs are met and works with the Internal Ministries to ensure the membership’s welfare and prosperity. The Premier General assures that the elections are carried out in a timely and orderly manner. This position also manages the discussion of charter amendments. This position is not elected and serves for life. C. Vice President : Assists the President and supervises the implementation of economic policy and goals. This position is elected by the membership for a term of six months with approval from Parliament. D. Deputy Premier : Assists the Premier General and heads the legislative part of the Administrative Powers. This position is elected by the membership for a term of six months with approval from Parliament. 2. Parliament: Parliament consists of eight members elected for two-month terms: five Ministers (see Article III. Section A. Subsection I, Part 3-7) and three solely Parliament Members (hereafter referenced as MPS of Parliament Solely). They assist in legislative concerns of the alliance. A. Prime Minister : The Prime Minister is second only to the Administrative Powers in matters of executive command; this person oversees the Ministers to ensure they are doing their jobs correctly and efficiently. The PM may advise and give input but does not have a vote on Parliamentary decisions except in the event of a tie. In the event of an absent AP, the PM assumes the lowest AP position and assumes their power (see Article III, Section A.6), including but not limited to: Voting on treaties, authorization of nuclear strikes, speaking for the alliance etc. B. Minister of War : The Minister of War oversees and manages all attack plans, as well as providing for the defense of the alliance. The MoW must regularly check for military attacks declared by and on the alliance and its protectorates. Other duties of the MoW include, but are not limited to, the organization of the alliance military, approving Tech Raids and attacks, and managing military preparedness. C. Minister of Foreign Affairs : The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing the alliance and making official statements from the government, as well as overseeing and managing diplomatic relations and foreign economic agreements for the alliance. D. Minister of Internal Affairs : The Minister of Internal Affairs manages and accepts/denies membership applications as well as keeping an updated roster of current members. In addition, the MoIA manages recruitment and education for the alliance. The MoIA is also responsible for passing propositions from the membership on to the Administrative Powers and the Parliament. E. Minister of Commerce : The Minister of Commerce ensures that alliance trade agreements, financial aid/development programs, and tech deals are functioning correctly and efficiently. The MoC also manages war aid in cooperation with the MoW. F. Members of Parliament Solely : These Members of Parliament do not run a ministry but merely carry out Parliamentary duties and advise the government. They may be Department Heads or Directors. 3. Department Heads: Ministers may appoint Department Heads to assist them and to manage a specific department in their Ministry. This power to appoint is also given to the President. These positions receive less authority than a Minister does but more so than a Deputy. Members cannot become a Department Head if they are an active member of government other than Deputies and MPS. 4. Directors: The President may create Out-of-Ministry Departments, if needed, and appoint a Director to lead them. Members cannot become a Director if they are an active member of government other than Deputies and MPS. 5. Deputies: Any Minister may appoint Deputies to help them with their duties and workload. 6. Succession: If the President (PRES) or the Premier General (PG) retires, he may choose his successor with the consent of the other AP. If the Deputy Premier (DP) or the Vice President (VP) retires, the PG and the PRES appoint their replacement. If the President or the Premier General does not select a successor, their respective Deputy will replace them until the remaining AP nominate three members and set up a poll for the alliance to vote for a new AP member. In the event there is an open Minister spot, the Administrative Power whose jurisdiction that position falls under shall will appoint someone to that spot until the next election. In the event, a Member of Parliament Solely (MPS) is removed, promoted, or resigns, the AP shall appoint a replacement with the consent of the Parliament until the next election. Temporary succession occurs in the event that an AP cannot be reached for a period of two or more days, during which all-reasonable attempts are made to contact him. In this case, the Prime Minister shall replace the lowest AP position. For example if the President is away, the Vice President acts as President Pro Tempore, and the Prime Minister acts as Vice President Pro Tempore. B. Branches of Government (BoG) There are three branches of the government of Menotah, the Executive Branch, the Legislative Branch and the Judicial Branch. The Executive Branch is headed by the Administrative Powers, the Deputy Premier heads the Legislative Branch, and the President heads the Judicial Branch. I. The Executive Branch: Within the executive branch, both the President and the Premier General head a certain area as detailed in their position descriptions. The President is the final executive authority on foreign affairs; the Prime Minister is the final executive authority on internal affairs. Within each of their jurisdictions, their deputy handles an aspect. The Vice President manages Commerce and foreign economic commitments and the Deputy Premier manages internal laws and acts. The President or the Premier General can override the decisions of the VP and the DP. II. The Legislative Branch: The Deputy Premier heads the Legislative branch. His job is to assure that every law or act is properly filed and followed. The DP takes suggestions for laws and acts and introduces them into Parliament where a simple majority may approve them. The DP then takes it to the Judicial Branch for approval. Upon receiving approval, the Law or Act goes into effect. If the Law or Act is violated, the DP can bring said member up for trial and will represent the alliance in the case. The DP also presents treaties to Parliament and after majority approval, presents it to the AP who must unanimously vote the treaty into effect. III. The Judicial Branch: The Judicial Branch, headed by the President, handles all disagreements and issues regarding the charter, election results, Law or Act approval and amendments. When a Law or Act is brought to the court, the President will hear arguments for or against the bill and after a case of no less than 24 hours, will make a decision on the matter. If the fairness of a bill, charter section or election result is ever called into question, the case will be brought to the Judicial Branch where the President will hear arguments on both sides and will adjudicate the issue and rule whether the accusation has any merit. If it does, the case is brought to Parliament where they will vote and make any necessary changes by a simple majority vote. When amendments are brought to the court, they are read and approved by the President. If needed, the President can appoint judges or other judicial staff to assist in cases. In the event any Administrative Power is under accusation, the case shall be carried out in the same manner as an AP impeachment case. IV. Impeachment and Renovation In the event of a government member not fulfilling his or her duties, an Impeachment or a Renovation may be necessary. All Impeachment and Renovation cases may be appealed to the Judicial Branch. A. Impeachment: If a government member is incapable of adhering to the charter or is willfully disobeying the charter and ignoring the opinion of the membership then an Impeachment case shall be called. An impeachment case is adjudicated according to the following standards: I. Administrative Power: In the event of a vote to impeach an AP member, the Administrative Powers will have no vote and will have no veto power. If a majority of 80% or greater of all serving members of Parliament is achieved at the end of a Parliamentary vote, then the AP member in question is dismissed. II. Non AP Government Member: Any member may propose impeachment of a MP, which will be taken to the Judicial Branch. There a case will be held with the Deputy Premier prosecuting and the President presiding. III. General Membership: See Article II. Section C. B. Renovation: If a government member is inactive, not fulfilling their duties, or just cannot serve that position, then a Renovation case is to be called. A renovation is a simple vote by the Administrative Powers to replace a member of government for being inactive, or for said reasons. This replacement is not permanent and the person removed can retain their position if they show the desire, or ability to do so. Renovation exists to balance the need for active and effective government against the understanding that real-life events can interfere with in-game responsibilities. This is not to be used when the government member appoints a replacement or stand in. V. Elections All Elections are to be held on the first Sunday of each odd numbered month. Unless otherwise specified in the charter, the terms are for two months. They shall run for no less than 72 hours and are run by the Premier General. A. Special Elections: In the event that the members of Menotah believe the President and Premier General have faltered according to the ideals set forth by the charter then the Prime Minister may call for a special election. Upon agreement by the majority of the Parliament, this special election will take place where both the President's and Premier General's positions are open for election. The election shall be supervised by the Parliament, specifically the Prime Minister. The incumbents may run for either position. The candidates for the President and Premier General must have served in the Menotah government for no less than six months. The terms of the President and Prime Minister must be at least six months, unless they are renovated or impeached. VI. War and other Military Actions While Menotah is a peaceful alliance, it is able and willing to defend itself. It may also take military action for the betterment of the alliance or in defense of her allies or her members. Therefore, we establish these rules and guidelines. A. Tech Raids: Every nation of Menotah has the right to Tech Raid nations not affiliated to any alliance without the consent of anyone at their own risk. A nation does however need the consent of an AP member, the MoW or a military commander to tech raid a nation with an alliance affiliation no matter the size of the alliance. If the member wanting to raid is a government member then they need the approval of an AP. Non-Government members can seek the approval of any of the three. In doing so without permission will make said nation responsible for any reparations and will face considerable punishment. B. Nuclear Weapons: While all nuclear capable nations have the right to own Nukes, they must first inform an AP member or the MoW before using any. In addition, Menotah does not approve any First-Strike Nuclear Attacks, in most cases. However, in certain cases First Strikes may be approved. At least two AP members must approve the First-Strike Nuclear Attack, if they cannot be reached, then at least three high government members (Parliament or AP) must approve. VII. The Code of Honor 1. All members are to act with responsibility. Having fun is great, but no one should get hurt. 2. Use common sense, and be responsible where required. 3. Behave and be respectful, and breaking this code will result in punishment. VIII. Amendments Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter, and present it to the Premier General for discussion and approval. Upon being approved by the Premier General, it is up for discussion amongst members of Menotah for 24 hours and will then proceed to the judicial branch for approval by the President. Menotah Treaties Former Blocs See also Category:Common Defense Treaty Category:Menotah Category:NOIR